iPod Tag Challenge: 7 Things
by DreamingOfBeingWithYouForeverx
Summary: A little game of tag on fanfiction. 10 little drabble one-shots to the shuffle of my iTunes. Dedicated to OoIceQueenoO! Kaylynn your the best and thanks for tagging me! Read and Review please!


**Ok, yes. I'm still alive. I know I haven't been updating my stories but that's because I'm busy. ;) So my friend Kaylynn, OoIceQueenoO, tagged me in this little game called the Fanfiction iPod Tag Challenge. Heard of it? **

**If you didn't this is how it works:**

**You take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short drabble thingy on the first random song that comes up. The catch is, you have to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song ends of them. Then, tag five other people.**

**So here are my 10 little...stories. Mhm, would they qualify as stories?? It was fun doing it, but it was also really really hard. Lol. Oh well, but I hope you enjoy them :)**

--

**Defying Gravity - Wicked**

'I can't believe I have to leave!' Sharpay thought as she packed up her bags.

She was leaving New Mexico, out of East High, to live her life. She couldn't take that everyone always calling her the 'Ice Queen'. It just killed her. She finally changed during Lava Springs and no one believed her. She just wants to live her life the way she wanted to not the way people thought of her.

But just then, there was a figure running towards her.

"Sharpay wait!!" Sharpay's longtime boyfriend, Troy Bolton, ran towards her, "You can't leave!!"

Sharpay turned to see Troy running towards her. "Just apologize we can work through it."

"I CAN'T! They don't believe me!!" Sharpay argued. "I'm sorry."

"I can't live without you." Troy said saidly.

"Why don't you...come with me?" She asked.

"No, this is your choice, I have to say here. But I hope you're happy." He replied sadly.

"Fine, but I'll love you." She said with a small smile that he understood. "But always remind East High that no one can ever bring me down."

"I will and I love you too" Troy said as she left

**A/N: AHHHH! Ok that sucked. I tried to write it in like 4 minutes lol. It's soooooo rushed. :P**

--

**Take a Bow - Rihanna**

_Sharpay POV_

There he is. Standing outside my house. He was apologizing and crying at the same time. He's right there trying to apologize for what he did.

Cheating.

Yeah, he did. With that little boyfriend stealing girl from high school, Gabriella.

"Troy, just get the stuff you left here and leave," I tried to say calmly. "The sprinklers are about to turn on."

"Sharpay, I'm really really sorry." He said through his tears. "I'll never do it again."

"No Troy! You're just sorry that you got caught!" I yelled. "Not that you actually cheated! I couldn't believe that you'll be faithful!!"

"Shar, I'm sorry."

"No! Just get off of my property!" I yelled as I went back into the house. Last thing I saw was him crying on the lawn.

**A/N: Ok, maybe I'm bashing on myself, but that seemed like it was too short and it sucked pretty much...**

--

**Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne**

_Sharpay's POV_

I was franctally running around my house. I was trying to the perfect dress to put my dress in the right place. I was finally having a date with Troy.  
I always loved him. Everytime I see him I blush and smile and I also stutter and stumble with my words. I can't help it. But I really wish he'll do one thing.

Propose.

Yes, you can say I'm wishing my life away. But he's worth it. And I think...no wait...KNOW that he feels the same way. I wanna be with him everynight and hold me close.

But I guess I'm wishing my life away.

**A/N: Maybe that one was better?? Mmmmm. Or not...it was weird.**

--

**Suddenly - Ashley Tisdale**

_Sharpay's POV_

I was standing there. My first REAL show. Everything I'm feeling is scary and beautiful at the same time. I'm just trying to breathe.  
Everyone was cheering for me. I was famous. Everything I wanted since I was a little girl. Right now, time feels like the wind, it changes. I'm also just trying to fit in.

Now, I really don't know what's happening. Suddenly people know my name, it changed. Everyone knows my name. But I also just want people to love me for me.  
I smile and start to sing. I'm just gonna be postitive and believe that THIS is my life now. I'm going to except it. It's my dream right?

I'm centerstage. My dreams are being fulfilled...

**A/N: I guess that one was one of the better ones?? Lol, I had fun with this one. It seemed like a good on for Ashley Tisdale too. But I didn't want to use her for a few of my stories had been deleted for real people, but it's ok.**

--

**Public Affair - Jessica Simpson**

The streetlights are on. Night's finally here. And it's just the beginning for 3 girls. Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez, and Taylor McKessie. They walked down the streets to a local club. They went in with their heads held high and smiling. They were like stars, people taking pictures everywhere.  
Their doing what they want to do.

Whatever they want to do.

They danced in on the floor shooting smiles to every good looking guy in the club. Yes, this was a girl's night out. They were just having fun and were going to live this the fullist. I mean life's too short right??

**A/N: SHORT!!**

--

**I'd Lie - Taylor Swift**

I was sitting in the passenger seat. Right now, it's my FAVORITE seat. This is where he tells me everything. But I just count the colors in his eyes.

"I'll never fall in love." Troy said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I just laughed and hoped it wasn't true. I know everything about him. His favorites songs, everything.

He's Troy Bolton, East High superstar. He NEVER lets people see him cry. He loves to argue but sees through everything but my heart.

I just hope he sees it soon. I mean he never tell you can play guitar. First thing I saw about him was 'my God his beautiful.'

Yes I can tell you, his favorite color's green, born on the 17th, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's beautiful bright blue eyes.

But if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.

**A/N: Do I like suck this bad?? Or is it the 3-4 minute time limit?? This is like a weird Troypay drabble.**

--

**Just Go - Jesse McCartney.**

_Gabiella's POV_

I trusted him! His blue eyes suddenly turned cold. He lied and cheated. Troy Bolton is getting it.

"Gabriella, wait!" He called out suddenly during school. "Can't at least be friends again??"

"No, Troy. Friends don't lie to each other. Just go." I said coldly as I blew him off happy with myself as he just stood there staring at me.

I mean I found a new guy Ryan Evans, his eyes were the truest green. (**A/N: No clue of Lucas Grabeel's eyes are green. Just goes with the song. I think his eyes are blue though...)**

"But Gabby!" I heard him call back.

"Troy, JUST GO! I never want to see you again!" I yelled and walked away.

**A/N: SOOOO Bad!! Just a angst Troyella. I'm not used to writting them yet...**

--

**Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie**

_Sharpay's POV_

I woke up to a pair of strong around my waist. I turned and saw my boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Everything was perfect in my life. We loved each other.  
I woke up and went to get a glass of water but he pulled my back.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smirk.

"Water." I said smiling leaving him confused.

_A Week Later_

There I saw him! In front of the car. Buying drugs! I can't believe it. He lied to me. He said he was meeting a friend. I guess fairytales don't always have a happy ending. I have to leave. I can't get in trouble for this. I have to leave before anyones finds out.

He was my best friend and we met in kindergarden. We held hands at recess and he was my valentine. Why does this have to happy?I have to go home, to Ryan, to my family. I have to be with myself.

I left him a note on the bed.

_Dear Troy-_

_I have to leave, it's for my own good. I can't get into the bad set. I saw you buying drugs.  
I'm gone by the time you read this. But remember I love you._

_Love, Sharpay._

I was at the airport getting on the plane. It was soo hard. But I had to do it and I promised myself I won't cry I'm a big girl now.

And Big Girl's Don't Cry.

**A/N: It's officially. THIS is the best one out of them all. Well, at least I think so. :)**

--

**Come Back to Me - Vanessa Hudgens**

_Gabriella's POV_

I was walking down the street...crying. Yes, I broke up with East High hottie superbomb Troy Bolton. Iwanted him back. I thought we were meant to be. I walked past the diner on the street. I saw him with the East High Varsity basketball team. They were laughing and he acted like nothing happened. I loved him.

I think he misses me. I know he's thinking about me and knows that we were great together. I just hope he comes back to me.

**A/N: Ok, another Troyella. For all those fans out there so they'll read my story and hopefully review (wink wink) ;)**

--

**7 Things - Miley Cyrus**

_Sharpay POV._

It was raining. And me and Troy broke up exactly a month ago. I saw him he was there too. I don't know how to talk to him. Should I talk to him or not??

"Sharpay??" Troy said as he noticed me.

"Yeah, hi Troy." I said sadly.

I need a apology this guy. I need it from him not a stupid text like he did before. There's 7 things I hate about him and it sucks.

He's vain.

His games.

He's insucure.

He love me, he like Gabriella.

He makes me laugh he makes me cry.

His friends are jerks but he acts like them.

And the 7th thing I hate the most?

He makes me love him.

But I guess we had great things too. There's 7 things I like too:

He's hair.

His eyes.

His old Levi's.

When we kiss I'm hipnotized

He makes me laugh and cry but I guess that's both I have to buy.

His hand in mine when their intertwined. Everything's alright.

And the 7th thing i love the most:

He makes me love him.

I snapped out of my thoughts when he said this, "Sharpay, I miss you. I'm sorry."

**A/N: Ok, I kinda made a weird one with this. I personally liked it. Even though I just wrote down what the song said lol.**

--

**Ok, I had fun. And I wanna thank OoIceQueenoO for tagging me. You're awesome! This is kinda dedicated to her.**

**Please Please please review!!**

**The 5 people I'm gonna tag are (and sorry if you're already tagged or something. You don't have to do it but it'll be cool):**

**Bl1SSFuln3ss**

**Breakin' Dishes**

**PshYeah**

**Stessa**

**and**

**Viennabubbles12**

**-Emily :)**


End file.
